Many methods and structures are known for attaching the end of a web to a spool or hub upon which the web is wound. These methods have the following known disadvantages: (1) they require intricate parts in addition to the web such as spring clips for releasably securing the web end to the hub; (2) they present a difficult assembly problem necessitating special equipment for releaseably securing the end of the web to the hub; or, (3) they are complicated and expensive manufacturing methods. Moreover, in some instances the fastening methods and photographic film assembled thereby are not as reliable or dependable as desired, resulting in the web being prematurely released from the hub. Also, in film web which is attached with tape to a spool, objectionable pressure marks across the film have been known to occur during spooling because the successive convolutions of the film are deformed as they pass over the ridge formed by the attachment tape. A conventional automatic web winding equipment including a process of forming a tape portion and affixing it to the web and a spool automatically are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,232 and 4,903,907, incorporated herein by reference. Although only sometimes do pressure marks occur in the image area of film, experience indicates that any scratches or marks in the image area may result in crystallization of the silver halide constituent and consequently marring of exposure frames. Some photographers may, however, notice the pressure marks in a non-image area of the film and be concerned that some pressure marks also have occurred in the image area. A further disadvantage of tape attachment of photographic film is that the attachment sometimes has low and variable strength which is attributed to shear separation of the tape from the film. For example, attachment strength of 35 mm film is generally known to vary between 10 and about 60 pounds. In manufacturing, film rolls with low attachment strength tend to be difficult to spool. Moreover, low attachment strength film may result in inadvertent separation of film from the spool by the film user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,085 discloses a method of attaching a film web to a hub having a recess fastening means for receiving the tapered end of the film web. Means for preventing pressure marks in the exposure portion of the film are not taught or suggested.